PK05
Winter Games (Japanese: こおりであそぼ！ Let's Play on the Ice!), known as Winter Vacation 2 on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation DVD, is the third Pikachu's Winter Vacation episode and the fifth Pikachu short. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 1999, and in the United States and United Kingdom on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation VHSes and DVD. Plot , , and head into town to pick up a few things for their temporary cabin, once again leaving in charge. , , and run up to send them off, although soon squeezes herself in to do the same. After admonitions from Misty to take care of Togepi, and Brock telling Vulpix to behave itself, the humans head on their way. Pikachu, Togepi, and Vulpix make their way to the table next to a window to wave goodbye. Chikorita and Psyduck make their way over, Chikorita leaping up onto one of the chairs. The rest of the Pokémon - , , , , and - come out of the back room. They quickly make their way to the table to say goodbye themselves, Bulbasaur smacking Chikorita off the chair and into the wall. Chikorita is not happy about this. While the Pokémon say their goodbyes, Pikachu notices his breath forming a fog on the window. Squirtle and Bulbasaur also notice this, and blow fog clouds of their own. Squirtle then takes it one step further, pushing its face into the fog, leaving a perfect imprint in the cloud. Togepi sees this, and practically begs Pikachu to do the same. Pikachu takes a deep breath, then blows onto the window, making a big cloud, which it proceeds to leave an imprint of its face in. Togepi steps up to the window and tries to do the same, but it cannot quite manage to blow a cloud big enough or permanent enough. It just laughs it off, as do the other Pokémon. Back on the floor, the still-upset Chikorita is sulking. Pikachu sees Chikorita's emotional pain and makes his way over, trying to cheer Chikorita up. However, Chikorita's refuses to listen. Pikachu tries again, but Chikorita angrily waves her leaf, smacking a slipper on the floor up into the air, off the wall, and straight onto Togepi's head. Togepi bursts into tears, and the Pokémon start getting worried. All of the other Pokémon (except Pikachu, Chikorita, and Vulpix) start making funny faces to try to get Togepi to stop crying, but without much success. Vulpix saves the day, however, by rubbing its tails on Togepi, which cheers Togepi up. The others sigh in relief. Pikachu turns on Chikorita, who, now more upset than ever, runs off. Surprised, Pikachu and the other Pokémon follow. Chikorita, looking back to see them chasing her, doesn't notice the large icicle hanging down in time to stop, and she rams into it. The other Pokémon see this and start laughing, which only angers Chikorita further. Pikachu playfully knocks on one of the icicles, which chimes. Squirtle knocks on a different one with its head, which makes a different toned chime. Psyduck, Geodude, and Poliwag proceed to knock on icicles themselves, each making a different chime. This gives Pikachu an idea. Heading over to Heracross, he points out a row of the icicles, then does a Heracross-horn impression with his ears. Getting the idea, Heracross hits the icicles in a row, producing a downward scale of chimes. The Pokémon, enjoying the tune, start hitting icicles in order to make a makeshift tune. The still-upset Chikorita, however, breaks up the fun by launching a at one of the icicles, causing it to almost fall on Squirtle, making it fall backwards. Chikorita giggles, then launches three more Razor Leaves, one almost hitting Heracross, one just missing Bulbasaur and Poliwag, and one crashing harmlessly against Geodude's head. Pleased with herself, Chikorita runs off again. Pikachu is in the middle of pulling Squirtle back up when it notices Chikorita running off and goes after it, causing Squirtle to fall back onto its shell again. Chikorita runs into what looks like a park, with Pikachu and the other Pokémon following, Togepi hitching a ride on Vulpix's back, and Psyduck bringing up the rear. Chikorita turns on the speed, races down a stairway, and suddenly goes into an out-of-control slide on an ice rink. Pikachu stops at the top of the stairs and realizes what Chikorita is doing looks like fun. Suddenly, the other Pokémon end up crashing into Pikachu, sending all of them tumbling down the stairs. The rest stop short, but Pikachu ends up face-sliding on the ice. With no way of stopping itself, Pikachu ends up colliding right into Chikorita. They both go sliding across the ice, Chikorita eventually digging its leaf into the ice to stop them. Pikachu and Chikorita gradually separate themselves. Pikachu laughs embarrassed, but Chikorita just walks off the ice. It stops only long enough to turn back and stick its tongue out at Pikachu. This leaves Pikachu sad and disappointed. Back at the other end, Poliwag is skating across the ice, and Psyduck is face-sliding. Bulbasaur and Squirtle make their way out to Pikachu, Togepi riding on Bulbasaur's back. Togepi asks Pikachu for a push, to which Pikachu happily obliges. Togepi slides across the ice. Squirtle, seeing that, wants to do it to, and lays on its shell, withdraws into it, and Bulbasaur gives it a push; it goes sliding, plowing through Poliwag and Psyduck, bouncing off the fence, tripping up Heracross, and crashing through Vulpix. Its ride, however, slams to a halt as it slams into Geodude, causing it to become dizzy and fall over. Chikorita, watching this, realizes they're having fun, when suddenly 's voice is heard. He says they're having fun, but they'll get hurt if they keeping slipping around like banana peels. Meowth makes his way down to show them how it's done, while Togepi's ride bumps him into Pikachu, knocking him down. Meowth makes his way onto the ice, but suddenly panics as he loses his traction, but manages to catch himself on his claws. However, he suddenly starts accelerating, and realizes Poliwag is sweeping the ice in front of Meowth like an Olympic Curler. Chikorita soon slides out to assist, and Meowth is sent into a speedy slide that results in it shooting off the ice and into a tree. This results in a pile of snow falling on it, much to the laughter of the other Pokémon. Meowth fails to see the humor, but soon finds his chance for revenge when he sees Vulpix curling for Bulbasaur. Meowth makes his way out and starts sweeping too, and soon, Bulbasaur is sent on a similar ride as Meowth, with similar results. He too, crashes into a tree and gets buried in snow. Meowth gloats, but the angry Bulbasaur bursts out of the snow and wraps Meowth up with a . Bulbasaur then sends Meowth into a wild spin on the ice. Vulpix, Poliwag, and Chikorita start sweeping, making Meowth go even faster. Squirtle panics and withdraws, getting sent skidding by the spinning Meowth. Meowth ends up sending Pikachu and Togepi into spins, and gets pinged off Geodude like a Pinball hitting a bumper. Squirtle and Meowth are now heading right for each other, and they soon collide, sending Meowth flying. The Pokémon are having another laugh at Meowth's expense while Squirtle pops out of its shell, wondering what happened. Chikorita suddenly pops in next to Pikachu again. They soon share another laugh. As sunset comes, the Pokémon are still happily sliding away on the ice. Then Ash, Misty, and Brock are heard calling, so everyone makes their way off the ice, Psyduck taking a spill in the process. Pikachu and Chikorita both leap as the scene whites out. The episode ends with one last look over the rink, panning up to the sky. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * This short was released between EP126 and EP127 in Japan. * An instrumental version of A New Friend is played at the end of this short. Errors In other languages |pt_br= |sv= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 05 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Tokuhiro Matsubara Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Winter Games es:VI03 fr:Winter Games zh:PK05